In recent years, with the rapid development of information technology, the traditional information storage is gradually showing a situation that cannot meet the growing demand. The development of organic electric memory device has greatly expanded the research area of information storage carriers. With the deepening of related research, scientists are no longer satisfied with the binary storage devices, and gradually turn their attention to the multilevel memory devices. The traditional binary memory makes the intelligence only simulate the states of “yes” and “no”, but cannot simulate the three cognitive states of man, namely “yes”, “no” and “uncertain.” Thus, the ternary storage is closer to the human acceptance of information, easier to implement artificial intelligence. Therefore, the realization of organic memory devices with ternary storage will have a very important significance.